Serenity's Dove
by Rahenne
Summary: One Shot Youko steps in and prevents a young girl from making the biggest mistake of her life, while giving her hope. A hope that life may change.


**Serenity's Dove**

Disclaimer: I don't own Youko or YYH.

* * *

It was a quite day; the skies were gloomy with the low hung clouds. The falling snow blanketed the ground, covering it with a plush layer of what seemed to be a flawless piece of silk. The only sign of human existence was the single set of footprints that led deep into the park; the solitary trail of a solitary heart, leading to the end of a short life. The footprints led to the middle of the park where a beautiful, perfect clearing stood. It was very small, just large enough to allow the peeking sun to hit the ground and melt the snow which would have been in the center. The only place in the park where there was no snow.

The owner of the footprints was a young girl, of maybe 16 or 17 years of age. She had walked though the woods, admiring the beauty of Mother Nature; the last bit of beauty she would see. The last memory she would have before darkness overtook her, would be that of beauty, peace, and serenity.

She felt that in her heart, she would know when she found the appropriate place to end her life. Her mind was blank; all and any thoughts that would be on the daily routines of her life were gone. Her emotions were locked away, only allowing the inescapable emotion of solitude. After taking in all the sights that she felt her heart could handle, she closed her eyes.

The look on her face was not a look of sorrow, but a look of peace; a look of serenity, as if she was contempt with taking her life. She walked for just a short while with her eyes closed; she would have walked longer, but was afraid of bumping into a tree. However, just before she opened her eyes, she stopped and noticed that something was missing. Something that had been there before was now gone. She took a few more steps, and then realized that the sound of crunching snow was no longer present. The sound that was accompanying the slow steady beat of her heart was no longer audible. For a fraction of time her heart stopped; she felt something. It was an emotion that she had never before felt; something that she knew she would never feel again.

Just as she thought that it would never occur again, the presence of this emotion overwhelmed her. Her eyes flew open to see that she was now standing on a patch of snow-less grass, and that the sun just barely shown over head; lighting the small clearing. She soon realized that she had expected to see someone standing before her in the clearing; someone of a heavenly descent. 'This is the place.' She didn't waste time second guessing her heart or mind. The feeling of a superior force; a secure and comforting force was there, and that was enough for her to know what was to follow.

Her small pale hand slipped inside her warm coat and reached for the dagger that was strapped to her waste. Nimbly, she slid it out of the sheath and presented it to her eyes. She looked over the blade admiring the beauty of the precious, but deadly instrument. Then walked to the center of the clearing, where the sun seemed to gleam the most; where the creature of heaven was supposed to be, but wasn't. Then she gracefully sat on her knees.

Bowing her head and placing the dagger flat against her chest she begun to pray, "Father, please allow me to take what it rightfully mine. For once, allow me the peace of the stale slumber that is death. My life is no longer worth living, and I can not live another day with what has been given me. Please, keep Rahe and Bryn safe, and let them know that I care for them."

With that a single glistening tear streamed down her cheek and fell to the ground. She then positioned the dagger over her heart, putting the point to her coat. "And please, Lord, let them all find peace in my death." She then went to push the dagger into her heart. The tip punctured her clothing and sliced into the top layer of her flesh; before it could go farther; someone had grabbed her hand and stopped the dagger.

Once she felt the strong warmth of someone's hand over hers, she froze. She sat still and held her breath. She was trying to figure out if someone stopped the dagger or not. There was no reason for someone to stop her; she had the right to take her life. No one would miss her; her parents along with Rahe and Bryn would live a better life.

She was pulled from her thoughts she felt someone's hand caress the side of her face. Slowly she opened her eyes, and before her was a boy who appeared to be around her age. His golden eyes were large and expressive, but held dark secrets and unimaginable knowledge. She noticed that he had pale skin and flowing silver hair. Two small silver animal ears sat atop his head, mixed in with his perfect hair.

They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity. Each trying to find answers to questions; and each questioning the others actions. The eyes of the other seemed to captivate them; they craved to hear of the others knowledge. Finally, he let a small grin play with his lips, just enough to calm the girl's nerves. That caused her to let out the breath she had been holding in.

Then he decided to be the first to speak, "Life is precious; it is not something to be wasted. Death by your own hands is a coward's way out, and a waste of life. Precious Dove, there are those who care for you. Please, go to them and speak not of out meeting."

He then removed his hand from the dagger that was still pointed at her heart, and stood. Her eyes followed him; she was in a sort of self-induced trance. She saw his heavenly white robes, his perfect hair that was blowing in the wind, and she saw his tail; the silver fox tail that matched his ears.

He had stopped on a branch and snapped it while on his way out of the clearing and brought her out of her thoughts. Once she finally realized where she was, and saw him again she noticed that he was already at the tree line. "W-Wait," she called while jumping up and running to him. The dagger and her death had become long forgotten.

He turned to see her running towards him. Her milky skin shined with the winter sun over head, her long black trusses blew behind her with the wind, and her blue eyes held pain but had a mask of curiosity. He noticed the unshed tears in her eyes seemed to brighten the dark royal blue.

He smiled gently, his eyes trying to cover the sadness they held. "Dove, please go. I do not want any harm to come to you."

She stopped a few feet shy of the creature, unsure of what it was, "B-But, who are you? And why did you stop me?" Those were the only words she could find.

"Dove, I stopped you because your life is too valuable to waste. Whatever the others tell you, you must ignore. As for who I am, well, I am known as many things. You, my dear, may call me Youko."

"Youko?" She asked, her voice slightly rising in pitch at the end. The name sounded foreign to her tongue, but still had a familiar ring.

"Yes, that is my name. Now my Dove, I must go. Please leave this place quickly." With that he turned and walked into the thick forest. 'He is gone,' that was the only thought that crossed her mind. Not the urgency which his voice held for her to leave but simply that he was gone as fast as he came.

She let a heavy sigh escape her lips, then calmly turned around, and went back to the center of the clearing to retrieve her dagger. On the blade of the dagger, she saw her reflection and just caught a glimpse of someone else's reflection. Instead of looking at who was behind her, she gazed deeper into the image on the dagger and saw that it was Youko, the person who had just saved her. A soft smile came to her lips as she picked up the dagger watching as Youko's image faded. She walked over to where her solitary footsteps lay and then added a second set of prints in the snow.

Every thing seemed so simple and calm now. The sun was shining though the trees in strategic patterns to light her path in the woods. The soft crunch of the snow matched the slow steady beat of her heart. The snow fell heavy and steady, blanketing the ground further. Once she was at the end of her path, where the path connected to the main walk way, she paused. The wind blew through her long hair, then her sensitive ears started to pick up a small sound; one that was foreign to the common sounds of nature.

It was a strong gentle voice, just above a whisper, "Don't be afraid, Dove, I will always be with you." Then the wind died down, allowing the snow to once again float to lightly to the ground. With a small smile on her lips, she left the park. Unaware of the silver fox that was watching over her, she went back to reality. She knew in her heart that she had somehow made a friend; a companion in her journey called life.

* * *

A/N:

Well, Please tell me what you think! And Please don't get mad, but this is only a One Shot. It was a journal entry of mine, a friend told me that it would suit Kurama. But, I decided to use his Youko form! I just thought that the ears and stuff made it fit the whole 'superior being' thing. Originally, in my journal, it was supposed to be like an angel or something. Any way, Please enjoy. And once more for good measure, this is only a One Shot!

Rahe


End file.
